Stereotype
by Atreyl
Summary: Matt's bored one day when a thought crosses his mind: he, Mello, Near, L, Light, and Misa were all born to defy stereotypes.


**Stereotype**

Matt:

You know those days when you're so bored that you think you can die just sitting there, doing nothing? Today was one of those days, and with that combined with the searing heat, it was overall a pain in the ass. People would say that one would be too tired to think in such extreme temperatures(god, I sound like Near), but I did quite the opposite. My mind strayed to random thoughts, like how Mello's always telling me my hair is so _red _that if my scalp was bleeding or something, no one would be able to tell...how I'd always retort back that Mello's hair was so yellow that people would mistake it for authentic, gold hair and try to steal it from him...how Near looked like a goddamn snowflake or polar bear or sheep or something of the like, and how he's always playing with those _dolls_...how you'd never believe L was a genius at first sight, with his hair and clothes and all...how Light would seem like the perfect nerd, but inside he's a psycho...how Misa's always glued to Light like some obsessed fangirl, and how--

Holy shiiiiii--CRAP. (Sorry. Mello's always complaining that I swear too much and I've been trying to tone it down a bit.)

I just got an idea.

"Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello!" I said excitedly, bolting upright to the floor and looking at the man splayed out on the couch. He was wearing nothing but black boxers, and damn did he look sexy as hell.

Turning his head a little to look at me blankly, he said, "What?"

"I just got an idea!" I announced, leaning over our coffee table, beaming.

Now Mello looked a little interested and he said, "Oh, really, Matt?"

I nodded, my metaphoric tail wagging. "Yep!" I chirped. I shuffled around our coffee table to sit and lean against it so I was facing Mello. "So, I was thinking," I began, using my best professional voice as possible. Mello opened his mouth to make a sarcastic comment, but I quickly continued, "that you, me, Near, L, Light and Misa were born into this world for a special purpose."

"And what purpose would that be?" Mello asked, already starting to smirk.

"We," I said dramatically, "were born to defy stereotypes."

Mello snorted, rolling his eyes. "Interesting," he said, though his tone said otherwise.

I frowned. "Really," I persisted. "Here, look at it this way: I'm a redhead, right? And according to your average stereotype, redheads have bad tempers." I looked Mello in the eye. "I'm totally calm most of the time. You would know."

"I know you are. But maybe it's just a coincidence?" Mello said, sounding unconvinced.

"Okay, example two: you're a blond," I said.

"I'm aware of that," Mello piped up.

"Shush. Anyway, one of the most well-known stereotypes out there are that blonds are dumb." Mello looked like he was about to blow a gasket. I hurriedly added, "And that's the thing! You aren't dumb! You're the most smartest person I've ever met."

Mello was silent for the next few seconds and I could tell I'd gotten him hooked on the topic. Finally he said, "All right, continue."

I grinned triumphantly. "Okay, example three: Near. He has white hair, and what pops into your mind when you think of white hair?"

"Marshmallows?" Mello offered.

I ignored him. "Most people would think of an old person. But Near is the opposite of that. He looks like a kid even now, and he's, what? Seventeen? Eighteen? Not to mention he still plays with toys.

"Next is L. The first time you see him, 'He's a genius!' wouldn't be the first thought that would pop into your head. Because geniuses are often composed, neat and perfect, with kempt hair and nice clothes. L's hair...oh, man, don't even get me started. It looks like he doesn't ever bathe, and he never wears socks," I said. "And the way he _sits_."

Mello sniffed indignantly. "It raises his reasoning ability by 40%," he defended.

"Or so he says," I said ominously. "Let's move on to Light. Geniuses are also often stereotyped as those who support good causes, and you don't often see evil geniuses. Light--well, he's not that, yeah? His brain is screwed up and his intentions are plain evil."

"And what about Misa?" Mello sat up. He was looking at me now, looking just a tad bit fascinated.

"Misa..." I had to think for a while. My brain didn't fail to come up with an answer. "With the way she dresses, you'd think she's a slut. But she's completely dedicated to Light and would probably kill herself if she thought of another guy the wrong way." I looked at Mello excitedly. "Believe me now?"

Mello nodded slowly. "I guess I see what you mean. What about us, though? Our relationship... Isn't the older one supposed to be the seme?" He huffed, crossing his arms stubbornly.

I chuckled, crawling into his lap. "I suppose you're right..." I said, placing my hands on my shoulders to lean in. "...But isn't it better when I'm the one on top?"

Mello's cheek warmed noticeably against my own. He mumbled something about me being an asshole.

"Aw, Melly, it's okay," I said, smiling from ear-to-ear. "Maybe I'll let you top _some_day."

Mello narrowed his eyes at me. "I bet you I could top you right now."

I grinned. "You're on."

* * *

**Sometimes FF is a little retarded. :P**

**Yes, yes, I re-uploaded this, only because the previous one got screwed up, and when my sister opened it to read it, it was all like 'Story with the ID {randomnumbershere} cannot be found.'**

**So, yes. Hopefully this time it will work. Sorry to those who reviewed and such. I do not require you to repeat the review. ^^  
**

**.A/F  
**


End file.
